


All at sea

by Oroku



Category: Breddy
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: 海邊＋一些雞毛蒜皮的小事＝爆字數
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	All at sea

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *ABO，與現實不符。  
> *Breddy_E-Alpha/B-Beta  
> *Eddy費洛蒙：參考100bon的俄羅斯茶&柑橘香精；Brett費洛蒙：就是...一般薄荷糖！

相關系列指路：  
  
[來日方長](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848632)

[無事生非](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879954)

劇情都是可以單獨觀看沒連貫，連貫的是Breddy的生活！

Brett開著車，Eddy在後座睡得不省人事，坐在副駕駛座的Nathaniel盯著導航告訴Brett下個路口要左轉。

他們正準備去拍攝周邊產品的新宣傳照，地點在距離布里斯班大約一小時車程的海邊，Nathaniel偶然經過時發現的絕妙景點。那裡沒有路標，導致明明身為在地人的Brett卻還需要靠著導航及攝影師微弱的記憶來尋找目的地。

出發前Brett主動提議由他開車，因為他知道Eddy累壞了，昨天為了儲存片量通宵拍攝，而再前一天Eddy熬夜想了幾個拍攝的腳本。

如此急迫的進行拍攝是因為復活節假期要到啦，團隊也需要好好放個假，畢竟假期後又有一連串活動要繼續進行。預計拍完這個商品形象後兩個人會直接去Redcliffe度假。澳洲人的天性，熱愛海灘，就算是步入秋天的時節碰到假期也會想在海邊沙灘悠閒度過。

假期過後最讓他們興奮的當然就是即將到來的Menuhin了，年少時做夢也沒想到能參加的競賽，沒想到反而是成為youtuber後有機會參與。雖然不是真的要加入比賽，但是能和這個國際知名的大賽有一些連結就足夠讓整個團隊振奮不已。

他們已經進行過第一次的流程討論，等復活節後就要進行實際演練。據說是由某個財團贊助的最新科技，穿戴式設備能讓體驗者在模擬情境中演奏小提琴。Twoset提出的企劃是他們在另一個地點穿上裝置設備拉琴，藉由立體投影來模擬他們也一起參與競賽後表演的畫面，題目可以訂為遠距離合奏是否能成功？藉此作為比賽前的一個噱頭採訪，順便幫贊助廠商推廣即將發行的VR遊戲。

Brett知道自己試圖讓腦袋處於高速的運轉狀態來緩解想睡的衝動，他也累壞了，任何自詡精力旺盛的鐵人也無法對抗一晚上的拍攝摧殘，更何況Brett清楚知道自己的體力隨著年紀增長而日漸降低。

假期......Brett滿腦子都是即將到來的假期，而就算他很明瞭一對alpha和beta的情侶在假期中單獨出遊會發生什麼事，他也不想讓這一切都那麼順理成章。

我是理性的beta，世界能夠有條有紊的進行難道不就是靠beta撐起的嗎？....喔，原來自己是個beta主義者啊？邊駕駛邊胡思亂想中Brett突然發現自己的中心思想。

「再左轉就到啦，車子要停在外面，我們走下去。」Nathaniel終於確認他的秘密景點所在位置，開心的向Brett宣布。

「Finally ! 我都快睡著了。」Brett也鬆了一口氣，這代表離工作結束又近了一步。

Brett負責停車，攝影師轉身把在後座熟睡的Eddy拍醒，Brett笑著說，「大明星，我們到啦！還不快點起來梳妝打扮！」

剛醒的alpha估計已經睡昏頭，忘了他們正在前往海邊拍攝的途中，本能釋放出自己的費洛蒙纏綿的包圍住他的Beta。柑橘氣味伴隨著枯草香瀰漫在密閉車廂內，為有點降溫的清晨帶來一點溫暖的氣息。

「Hey！我還在呢！」同為Alpha的Nathaniel立刻察覺到，有點彆扭的嚷著。就算是現代社會的Alpha突然被另一個Alpha的費洛蒙侵入到過近的距離也會不自在，更何況是這種太過親近的訊號。

身為Beta的Brett渾然不覺Alpha間的費洛蒙衝擊，他已經很習慣聞到Eddy偶爾會出現的氣味了，而且這個味道讓他覺得很舒服，至少成功緩解了睡眠不足的焦躁感 。

「快點，把你的眼屎擦一擦，我們要開工了。」

Nate的秘密景點沒什麼人，只看見遠方零星做日光浴的遊客。藍綠色混雜著白色泡沫的海浪一陣陣的捲上沙灘，再慢慢的退回遠方，彷彿永不停止的重覆著它的旅程。

Brett被這樣舒緩的節奏搞得更想睡了，連忙打開後車廂把待會要拍攝的商品搬下車。Eddy不知道什麼時候出現在他身後，邊揉著眼睛邊接過他手中的重物。

「Sorry Nate, 」 Eddy打著哈欠，輕輕撞了一下Nathaniel的肩膀，「我累壞了。」

「No worries. 」Nathaniel不在意的回應，開始找適合取景的畫面，「你們要整理一下還是直接拍？」

「直接拍——」  
「我們抓個頭髮造型——」

Brett看了Eddy一眼，「好吧，聽你的。」

Eddy拍了下Brett的頭，順勢揉了一下他的頭髮，手指刮過Brett的腺體。Brett狀似不耐煩的揮開Eddy的手，Eddy最近特別愛碰觸他的腺體，本來沒什麼特殊的感覺，但Brett剛剛居然感到一股熟悉的顫慄感，這讓他有點困窘，反射性的想作弄回去。

「嘿！嘿！別再打情罵俏了，快點就位，現在陽光正好！」不遠處的Nathaniel適時制止Brett已經蓄勢待發的反擊，讓他只能使了個給我等著的眼神給Eddy。

Alpha帶著惡作劇成功好整以睱的笑容，毫不在意Brett的眼神威脅。

好在之後的進度都很順利，在中午前完成了這次的商品拍攝。把Nate載去跟朋友會合後兩人正式進入休假狀態，改由Eddy開車駛向Redcliffe的度假村。

「Oh vacation...... 我需要補眠......」Brett在副駕駛座幾乎要睡著，但還是強撐著精神跟Eddy有一搭沒一搭的聊天。

「睡吧，別聽奏鳴曲了，我來放點流行樂。」Eddy把車內音樂換成韓團歌曲，Brett累到讓Eddy幾乎聞不到他的氣味，這讓Eddy有點不安，「還是我講點黃段子讓你情緒高昂一點？沒有你的薄荷味搞得我也越來越想睡。」

「Shut up Eddy，你把我當提神飲料啊？」 Brett在半夢半醒間還不忘回嘴，最後他終於在Eddy的笑聲中沉沉睡去。

XXX

Brett被Eddy興沖沖的拉到海灘時還處在剛睡醒的朦朧中，進入秋天的海邊依然有許多遊客，陽光不那麼猛烈又剛好可以去除海水帶來的寒意，整個人被曬得暖烘烘的。

安置好Brett後Eddy又自告奮勇去買點飲料，精力充沛的讓Brett不禁懷疑這是和他一起熬了一夜的人嗎？早上在車上睡了一下居然就可以讓他恢復精神。

嘿，而且他甚至第一次發現作為一位Alpha的Eddy對於他人來說十分具有吸引力，躺在這裡的十分鐘裡已經看到排隊買飲料的Eddy至少被搭訕了三次。

在放空發呆的空檔中，靠近的黑影和熟悉的氣味讓Brett不用睜開眼就知道誰端著飲料回來了。

Eddy穿著寬鬆的沙灘褲，上身隨意套著襯衫，敞開的領口隱約透著結實的上胸。這個無意識散發費洛蒙的傢伙，或是他其實根本就知道自己的魅力？Brett忍不住猜想著。

他是Beta，其實費洛蒙對他來說很少有實質上的效果，但等他意識到時總是會不由自主的被自己的夥伴、搭檔、男朋友...whatever...吸引著目光。

「沒有珍珠奶茶，只有氣泡飲料喔。」萬人迷Eddy遞給Brett一杯具有海灘特色的調味可樂，玻璃杯緣還夾了一把小洋傘。

「雖然還蠻想叫外送，但想想還是讓人放個假吧！」Brett喝了一口Eddy幫他點的飲料，看著不遠處熱鬧的復活節嘉年華活動，節日的慶祝氛圍讓整個沙灘充滿活力與喧嘩。

「Bro，要去看看嗎？」Eddy提議著。  
他知道Brett最喜歡這種熱鬧的活動，Brett天生就喜歡人群，與人交談往來，社交簡直是Brett內建在體內的本能。

「先不了。」沒想到Brett讓他訝異的懶洋洋回絕，「我需要休息，我老了。」

「喔？Brett？」Eddy摸摸Brett的額頭，「你不舒服嗎？生病了？」

Brett瞇著眼讓Eddy探著額頭和頸子的溫度，被陽光曬得有些出汗的皮膚吸附著Eddy的手指，他乖順的放任Eddy觸碰著後頸的腺體，那裡也一切正常沒有發熱。

他打趣的說，「要不是知道你有按時吃抑制劑，還以為我又被迫發情了呢，哈！」

「......」

Eddy突然的沉默讓Brett瞬間警覺，急忙坐起身，「不是吧？Dude！我的假期.......」

「騙你的！！嚇到了嗎？哈哈看你嚇的！」Eddy噗嗤一聲笑了出來，「我們累了那麼多天本來就是要來休息的，放心啦。」

「是喔...那很好......」Brett放鬆下來，恢復懶散的姿態，「那我真的是累了吧，一直想睡。」

「要不要回房間休息？」Eddy擔心的看著Brett，「先睡一下，晚點我們再出來吃晚餐。」

Brett想了想，覺得在房間有空調有床比起海邊應該會更舒服一些，於是沒有反對的起身收拾帶來沙灘的東西。

「嗯？Eddy，不一起走嗎？」Brett訝異的詢問重新躺下準備做日光浴的Eddy。

「我再待一下，你先回去吧。」Eddy擺弄著手機回答，「傍晚我再去找你。」

Brett說不清自己的感覺，本來就是這樣，他們沒必要一直待在一起，他只是覺得剛剛理所當然認為Eddy會跟他一起回去的想法有點蠢。

「喔，待會見。」果然是太累了吧？Brett捏捏自己的脖頸，居然會在意這種小事。他期待的假期可不能被這種無謂的情緒影響，明天還要去看賽艇呢。

Brett醒來時室內一片昏暗，他分不清現在究竟是什麼時候，Eddy沒有回來，還沒傍晚嗎？

或許他感冒了，Brett翻身把自己埋在被子裡，意興闌珊的感覺充斥全身，房間裡沒有Eddy，也沒有他的氣味。Brett很清楚被Eddy的費洛蒙充斥全身的滋味，他舔舔嘴，感覺自己體內某處突然燥熱起來，於是掀開被子好讓自己可以呼吸一下新鮮空氣。

我越來越不懂你在想什麼，dude。 Brett心想。

隨著年紀增加伴隨而來的不只是體力的衰退，還包括兩人之間越來越多無法用"心電感應" 來互通的想法。或許這也是一種成長？沒有人可以永遠維持在相同的思維與環境。

他甚至有想讓Eddy再標記一次的念頭，無論是短期或長期標記。這樣或許可以不用靠猜測來得知Eddy真正的想法。雖然剛開始是他自己不願意被Eddy標記，畢竟在組合活動中，對外顯示是夥伴關係或是情侶關係對於Brett來說有很大的差別......因為他覺得彆扭。

也許Eddy不想再持續這種曖昧不明的關係了？Brett細想也覺得太強人所難，沒有給出任何承諾卻依然和Eddy維持這種像是情侶的相處模式。或許Alpha真的需要找個固定的伴侶，而不是靠吃著抑制劑來穩定自己的發情期。

真怪，自己居然開始覺得有點委屈，真是bullshit，讓他有這種不曾有過的情緒化感受的始作俑者就是Eddy那傢伙！

Brett立刻拿起手機傳訊息給Eddy。

［你在哪？］

Eddy沒有回覆，當然了，也許他正和剛剛那個飲料攤旁的Omega聊得很開心？Brett縮在被窩裡忍不住忿忿的想。

他怎麼會像個費洛蒙失調的Omega或Alpha一樣情緒失控呢？踡曲在被窩裡，膝蓋抵著自己的胸口，強烈的沮喪與不滿讓Brett忘記思考為什麽Beta會有這樣的激烈的情緒產生。

「Brett？還好嗎？」昏暗的室內突然變亮，Eddy回來了，帶著食物的香氣和一些亂七八糟的氣味 。「哇......為什麼都是你的費洛蒙味道？是不是在做什麼色色的事啊？」

好在Beta的費洛蒙氣味不那麼濃厚，只有他的Alpha才能夠察覺這是屬於Brett的味道。

Eddy故作幽默的愚蠢語氣混雜著各種不知名費洛蒙的氣味，瞬間讓Brett強壓下來的情緒潰堤。

「不關你的事。」他把自己裹得更緊，整個人幾乎縮成一團球。

「你會悶壞的！」Eddy彎腰拉扯棉被，想讓Brett出來透透氣。

「不要拉！Eddy！」Brett好像跟他槓上了，更加緊抓著棉被，使勁全身的力氣來對抗Eddy。

「你在幹嘛？Bretty？這是什麼新遊戲嗎？」天生力氣的差異讓Eddy可以輕易的把Brett拉出被窩，但他還是選擇和Brett一前一後的拉扯著，Brett有過起床氣嗎？

「放開！」Brett氣惱的低吼從被窩裡傳出。

真是一隻鬧脾氣的小野獸！Eddy乾脆整個人撲在球狀的棉被上，緊緊抱著身下不合作的Brett。

Alpha靈敏的嗅覺讓他發現不對勁，Brett的費洛蒙太濃烈了，薄荷味濃郁到幾乎出現甜滋滋的氣味。

「You playing with yourself? Huh? 」Eddy低聲沙啞的說著，他的腰暗示性的向前頂了頂。「你發情了？」

「I didn't DO Anything!!!! 」Brett終於忍受不了，主動掀開被子大喊，「我倒是想問你做了什麼？！！！」

「我什麼都沒做，我發誓。」被推到一旁的Eddy舉起雙手，乖巧的任由Brett檢視。

Brett狐疑的上下掃描了Eddy一遍，從被海風吹得有點亂的頭髮、隨意亂扣露出胸口的凌亂襯衫、海灘褲下方滿是腿毛的長腿——跟剛剛沒什麼兩樣的，很吸引人的Eddy。

「你真臭。」最後他下了個結論。

「..... 你說什麼？」Eddy啼笑皆非的反問，他一向注重對外形象，而且連是否散發香味都很注意，Brett的評論居然有點打擊到他。

「就算我還沒洗澡也不至於那麼臭吧......」 Eddy抬高手臂作勢聞了聞，話還沒說完就被Brett打斷。

「你全身都是不知道誰的味道，臭死了。」Brett用手背用力擦了擦自己的鼻子，「我不餓，你自己去吃飯吧。」說完他又想鑽回被窩裡。

「Brett，我不是在開玩笑，你發情了。」Eddy伸出手抓著他的手腕，讓Brett第一次感受到屬於Alpha的壓迫感，「怎麼會？我什麼都沒做......是誰讓你發情？」

Eddy想起曾經在生理書中看過，如果費洛蒙完全契合的話就算是Beta也能夠被引起發情熱。是某個特別的Alpha嗎？或是Omega？他想起Brett在海灘的時候盯著一個Omega看了很久，是那個傢伙嗎？Brett命中注定的配對伴侶？在買飲料的時候那個Omega認出他們是Twoset，之後還過來聊了一下.......Eddy光想到就嫉妒的幾乎發瘋。

強勢出現的費洛蒙讓Brett瞬間發暈，本來有點嗜睡不適的身體更加發軟。

「放...開....我啦...Eddy...少...對我用這招...」Brett軟軟的抵抗著Eddy的擁抱，太好聞了。靠著費洛蒙的衝擊讓他瞬間感受到Eddy的情緒撲面而來；不甘、暴躁、忌妒，還有讓他體內早就開始發熱的慾望。

「果然還是要先抓住你，不然很容易被別人搶走......」

Eddy不知道在喃喃自語什麼，Brett已經無暇分辨了，他只是貪婪的看著Eddy把襯衫一把脫掉，露出壯實的上半身。他也發現Eddy胯下已經鼓起來了，跟自己一樣。

Brett伸手隔著海灘褲揉著Eddy蠢蠢欲動的老二，Eddy把他的手拉開，順便脫掉他的短褲和內褲。

Beta的誘人氣味不停引誘著他，還沒碰觸就已經勃起的陰莖可憐兮兮的在空中顫抖著。

Eddy毫不猶豫的低下頭一口含進Brett的陰莖，情慾的腥羶和嗆辣的薄荷味充斥著他的口鼻。他熟悉一切，美味的Brett，只屬於Eddy Chen。

只有他知道Brett最敏感的地方在哪裡，最喜歡被舔哪裡，最舒服的地方在哪裡。什麼本能契合的結合熱......會比他們兩人在一起那麼久的時光還要契合嗎？Eddy完全亂了套，不停放大可能會失去Brett的恐懼，卻忘了Beta的發情還可能有另一種原因。

他沿著Brett的陰莖順勢向後舔，Brett的後穴被他的唾液弄得濕答答的，他的舌頭不管不顧的侵入那個小洞，感受到Brett的腳後跟因為驚訝猛地踢了一下自己的肩膀。Eddy不理會Brett的動作，專心擴張著Beta不會自己分泌液體的穴口。

Brett握著自己的陰莖上下擼動著，他覺得全身快要爆炸，躁熱的衝動宣洩不了，Eddy還在慢吞吞的舔自己的肛門？

「你可以...可以標記我....他媽的你快點！！！」完全陷入快感的Beta急躁的哭喊著，他只想要被Eddy進入，就像前陣子那樣的放縱。

那陣子他們不知道著了什麼魔，每天至少都要來一發。或許是Eddy終於確認Brett和自己有相同的渴望和需求，而且他們都不排斥這種舒服的"深入交流"。之後Brett回想起來都覺得那段時間只有荒唐兩個字可以形容，他們幾乎隨時隨地都可以做愛，剛起床時、洗澡前、準備出門吃飯時、拍攝影片後......似乎只要一對上眼神就會反射性的勃起。Brett冷靜分析後得出可能是因為他們經過臨時標記，又經過那時直播演出後有了一番更深層的心靈交流，本能的不想要讓彼此分開這樣的結論。

Eddy的想法更單純，他們就是確認關係和想法的情侶，當然想做什麼就做什麼，反正Brett和他的費洛蒙很容易引起自己的衝動......當然Brett本人的意願更加重要，所以當Brett不希望被標記時他照做，Brett希望減少這個荒謬的做愛頻率時他也照做。

「你要我標記嗎？Brett？當初是你說不想被標記的。」戀人的要求和Alpha的本能讓Eddy開始蠢蠢欲動，他盡可能的想對Brett溫柔而不是依照本能行事，因為他知道那會變得很粗暴。

「我要你快進來，我要你射進來！像之前一樣，讓這裡面都是你的精液！！」Brett已經喪失理智了，說著他之後回想起應該會想殺了自己的淫蕩話語，他主動張開腿，讓Eddy清楚看見那個擴張後開合飢渴的小穴。

「你到底發什麼瘋......」  
「啊...！Edd..... 」

Alpha急紅了眼，就算心裡還在想著到底是什麼原因讓他的Brett突然發情，戀人過於主動的邀請讓他無法保持冷靜。勃起的陰莖毫無準備的插入那個濕透的入口，已經充分開發過的地方立刻有了反射肌肉記憶，就算突然被撐開還是能夠張合調整的收縮吸吮著侵入者。

「啊...好......爽......」Brett滿意了，失神的感受著熟悉的灼熱性器在體內跳動著，那股躁熱不適又不安的感覺好像也隨之減少許多。

「你是舒服了，我還在忍呢。」Eddy艱難的抵抗自己想把Brett翻身壓在床上狠幹的衝動，「突然那麼急，到底怎麼了？」

他還是想藉由對話來搞清楚Brett的反常，Brett到海邊後突然很累.....不，也許從上午就很累，他們通宵拍攝存檔影片，早上他睡著了讓Brett開車，從那之後他就聞不太到Brett的薄荷味。本來以為或許是因為太過疲累出現的反常，但Brett現在突然發情，Beta不可能發情的，除非是因為高度契合引發的結合熱或是因為......

懷孕？

「你睡著了嗎？Eddy？」身下的Brett又發出不滿的低吼，他想起身坐到Eddy身上自己動，但是卻渾身發軟無法動彈，「要是你現在在想剛剛那個Omega我會非常生氣......」

「嗯？什麼Omega？你真的和哪個Omega費洛蒙契合了？！！！」Eddy在紊亂的思緒中無法細想剛剛一閃而過的想法，他只聽見Brett提起某個Omega。

「到底在說什麼啊！快給我動一動！現在不要再說什麼Omega了，這裡只有一個Beta而已，死心吧！」Brett覺得他真的哪裡不對勁了，像剛剛一樣酸澀的情緒又冒出頭，他只想解決自己突然的發情，什麼Omega等之後再去煩惱吧。

「當然只有一個Beta，一直只有一個。」Eddy捧起Brett的臉，輕輕的吻了一下他的唇瓣，而隨著腰部前進和後退的動作慢慢加深了這個吻。

Brett氣惱的皺眉和有點水光的眼眶讓他無比憐愛，他的嘴唇很軟，在親吻的過程中發出好聽的哼聲。Eddy的舌頭舔著Brett的上顎，然後他們的舌頭隨性的糾纏著，直到無法即時吞嚥的唾液從口中流出。

Eddy真的想要來一次溫柔的性愛，畢竟有一陣子沒有做了，骨子裡的浪漫想讓Brett有個久違的美好體驗。

但是Brett太能鬧了，剛剛提到Omega......Brett在嫉妒嗎？那個Brett？  
他就是不想要乖乖照Eddy的節奏，手一下摳著Eddy的乳頭，一下繞到Eddy的臀部後方像是也想要探索一下從未進入過的地方，或是突然收縮著自己的穴口，這些都快要逼瘋努力忍耐的Alpha。

「我看你就是想被我幹死。」Eddy抓住Brett作亂的雙手，突然抽出陰莖強制讓Brett翻身背對他，在抱怨聲出現前又插入尚未閉合的肛口。

一隻手把Brett的雙手壓在他的頭前，另一隻手抓著Brett的腰，Eddy狠狠撞到Brett的最深處，翹起堅硬的陰莖每次的撞擊都讓Brett發出難以抑制的喘氣聲。

「那就幹死我啊。」沒想到Brett還可以側過頭對Eddy說出挑釁的話語，他舔著自己的嘴唇，「你以為剛剛那個初中生的吻能讓我射出來？」

Eddy默不作聲的拉起Brett的腰，他的陰莖脹得更大，當真惡狠狠的操幹起來。每次進入都抵到最深處，每次往外都擦過前列腺，就是不給予直接的刺激。他不放開Brett的雙手，要Brett只能在他爽了以後才能出來，他要讓這個Beta知道誰才是主宰這一切的人。

「你這個該死的傢伙，狗娘養的.......」沒多久Brett就忍受不了了，他想掙脫這個總是差了臨門一腳的控制，他想射出來，可惡的Eddy不讓他解脫。

「現在像狗的是你，我的小狗。」Eddy溫柔的把Brett從臉上脫落在床上的眼鏡放到一旁的桌上，伏低身體讓自己的前胸幾乎貼在Brett的背上，親暱的舔掉Brett臉上的淚水和汗水。

「你要被標記嗎？Brett。」Eddy咬著Brett的耳廓，發情Beta的腺體散發著甜蜜的費洛蒙氣味，像是薄荷氣泡水的清涼氣息，和Alpha的柑橘鼠尾草氣味比例平衡的交融著。

「我要，我剛剛就說你可以標記了.......快點放開我讓我射......」Brett覺得癢，搖頭閃躲著Eddy的啃咬。

「我不會放開你。」Eddy依然在Brett的耳邊低聲說著，濕熱的氣息毫無保留的吐露他的目的。「只有我能餵飽你對嗎？這麽久沒做了，你天天都在想著我這根嗎？」他輕輕的又虔誠的親了一下Brett的耳後，「如果灌滿裡面的話你會懷孕嗎？都射了那麼多次了應該有機會成功吧？嗯？」他暗示性的揉捏著Brett的肚子，卻碰也不碰前方翹得老高的陰莖，明明再摸一下就能射精了，那根可憐的柱體一直不斷發抖著。

「才不會.......你沒標記......」Brett急得快哭了，要是現在Eddy能夠讓他射出來，他什麼都願意做。

「你覺得......你的發情是不是因為懷孕呢？」Eddy依然溫柔的聲音此刻在Brett的耳裡卻變得有些冷酷，他勾著Brett腰讓兩人坐起來，變換的位置使得Brett更明顯的察覺到體內的Alpha凶器即將噴發。

「我現在標記你，應該可以懷孕吧？」

在Eddy射精的瞬間他咬上Brett的腺體，精液衝入Brett的體內讓他忍不住急促的叫出聲。

沒有進入發情期的Alpha不會成結，在Eddy饜足的享受餘韻時終於放開Brett的手，同時總算肯撫摸Beta已經瀕臨爆發的陰莖。Eddy才剛刮過頭部時Brett就射了，瞬間達到的快感讓Brett發出滿足的呻吟，被緊縮的後穴再度服侍的Alpha也發出嘆息聲，他又硬了。

「看起來還沒吃飽，」Eddy的手掌撫過Brett因為喘氣而起伏著的腹部，「Daddy馬上來餵飽你，my baby。」

Brett發出意義不明的碎語，反正也是一些不乾不淨的話，Eddy當作沒聽見。他把Brett往前壓在床上，雙手從Brett的胸口游移到下腹，最後抓住Brett柔軟有彈性的臀部。「準備好了嗎？」

XXX

在床笫之間的胡言亂語只是為了增進情趣，他們都很清楚未發情的Alpha進行標記後並不會真的因此懷孕，但為了釐清Brett突然發情的原因還是去了趟醫院檢查。

「...... 假性懷孕？？？」說不出話來的Brett緊皺的眉頭幾乎能夾斷琴弦，而Eddy覺得匪夷所思的摀臉大叫。Beta還會有這種症狀？

「是，這種情況其實蠻常見的，通常是床間活動比較頻繁的情侶會發生。」醫生專業的提出數據解釋，「交流頻繁的費洛蒙會導致Beta體內有了像是預先的準備，簡單來說就是讓Beta模擬真的懷孕時會產生的生理反應。」

「在哺乳生物界中很常發生，請不用驚慌，如果你們真的想要孩子也可以事先有個心理準備。」醫生肯定的說詞讓兩人安心下來，但下一秒Brett就想奪門而出。

「不過還是需要適度休息，這陣子性生活不要太頻繁.......雖然我每天都很期待你們的影片上架，但身體健康依然很重要。」

Brett冷靜無波的外表成功隱藏他內心的咆哮，Eddy則紅著臉謝謝醫生的建議。

這世界怎能那麼小？到哪裡都碰得到認識他們的人？？？！！！

「我越來越不了解這個世界了.......」出了醫院後Brett虛弱的想立刻消失在這世上，好在身旁的Eddy緊牽著他的手，讓他不至於腿軟的蹲在大街。

「假孕的症狀有嗜睡、 情緒不穩定，費洛蒙失衡而引起自發性發情等症狀......」Eddy仔細研讀著剛剛的診療單，「Bro，這跟你的情況一模一樣！」

「Huh，我怎麼覺得也跟你平時一模一樣。」Brett被擊垮了，垂頭喪氣的任由Eddy十指緊扣的牽著自己，通常在外頭他不會讓Eddy做出這麽親近的舉動。但現在一切都無所謂了，反正已經被粉絲知道他們的關係了，而且還是做太多次甚至引起假性懷孕症狀的關係。

「你不想要的話讓我來也可以。」Eddy舉起兩人交握的手，親親Brett的指節。Brett的手指大概是他全身上下僅次於內心最纖細的地方了，Eddy可以輕易的把他的手完全包住。

「少在那邊說沒有根據的保證。」Brett冷哼了一聲，「我也有錯，抗拒不了這種誘惑。以後一定要控制做這些事的頻率，多出來的時間還可以拿來練習！」

「誰知道呢？現在科技那麼發達，也有Alpha和Alpha的伴侶，未來的事誰也說不準。」Eddy不在意的聳肩，他放開Brett的手，改搭上他的肩膀，在他耳邊說悄悄話似的低語。「再說......你覺得自己可以拒絕嗎？是誰一直要我射進去的？」

Brett用狠狠掐住Eddy的腰間肉來回應，在Eddy發出慘叫時再一腳踢上他的屁股。

「Ouch！！！」

煩惱憂慮各種情緒總歸還是會不間斷的出現，但如果兩人能夠一直像這樣吵吵鬧鬧的互相陪伴，了解彼此間最重要的羈絆是什麼，這樣的日子一直過下去好像也不錯。

Brett握住Eddy伸過來的手，兩人慢慢的走回家，新的挑戰還在等著他們呢。

End.

\---------------------------------------

*All at sea 還有茫然不知所措的意思，對兩人關係有點茫然，突然意識到吃醋心情的Brett＋近期merch都走海洋風，於是出現了這篇～

*可能只是個twosetter的路人Omega：莫名奇妙當了一回助攻，我容易嗎我？

*自我設定Alpha發情可以強制誘發Beta和Omega發情，Beta主動發情不會影響到Alpha或Omega。Beta主動發情的原因除了高度匹配的結合熱引起之外，還可能因為懷孕......文中是Brett假性懷孕造成自主發情，為什麼假性懷孕？因為之前做太多射進去太多了（X

所以Eddy完全是因為Brett就可以GGinin，不是因為發情期或其他原因～  
不過這樣應該也蠻合理，喜歡的人又軟又可愛又吃醋又發情每個Alpha都硬的起來吧？！


End file.
